


【糖锡/论坛体】我家小芒突然跟别人跑了可怎么办

by honaby



Category: bang tan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honaby/pseuds/honaby
Summary: HP paro + BT21 au私设入学可以携带的宠物除了猫头鹰/猫/蟾蜍等等动物之外还有bt21的各位崽崽





	【糖锡/论坛体】我家小芒突然跟别人跑了可怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> HP paro + BT21 au
> 
> 私设入学可以携带的宠物除了猫头鹰/猫/蟾蜍等等动物之外还有bt21的各位崽崽

霍格沃茨魔法图书馆-分区-小组讨论：

** 【小组】团啾呱呱幼稚园 **

-2300 个啾啾宠物饲养员 –

小组简介：

任何可爱的小宠物分享基地～呆瓜啾啾小宠物饲养员聚集处！

**组规：每一只宠物都是饲养员们的心头好，禁止拉踩！**

**禁止空口鉴学院！！**

**禁止空口鉴学院！！**

**禁止空口鉴学院！！**

**禁止发广告！！防止组员里有小笨猪受骗！**

【帖子】

**我家小芒突然跟别人跑了可怎么办**

楼主 @ 黄油啤酒都不能喝

是这样的，我家小芒一直有点怕生。平时也不会像别的崽崽一样一直跟着去上课，而且我一直都是散养，甚至有时候忙着考试都不知道他自己跑到哪里去玩了，也不知道他的社交圈是什么样的。那天吃晚饭的时候本来是坐在我肩膀上跟我一起去吃饭的，结果看到桌上有只小饼干突然兴奋的奔过去抱着人家在桌上滚了三圈滚到饼干主人的怀里了……

场面一度非常尴尬，布丁都被小芒撞翻了压到小饼干了。他自己滚人家怀里倒是舒舒服服的一点没伤着，小东西蹬蹬腿踩在拉文克劳学长的学院服上还伸手想要拥抱小饼干……

结论：小饼干不仅怕牛奶，凡是会化掉的食物都害怕

愁死我了，养了这么多年的崽就这样被别人拐跑了。也不知道崽崽最近怎么了一见到学长和小饼干就翻着跟头去黏人家，搞得我很尴尬。

1L

吸MANG！！！！

2L

见MANG进！先吸再说楼主有MANG我在线吃柠檬！请上图！

3L

天呐到底是怎么收服一只小芒的啊我觉得他们根本不愿意被饲养TT

@黄油啤酒都不能喝 回复 3L

我家这只是我小时候在外面草坪上玩的时候打瞌睡睡着了，醒的时候就已经在我怀里了。

我妈妈以前也老跟我说芒不太喜欢搭理陌生人，喜欢自由自在的生活在森林里，所以那时候也没想着要养他。结果那天崽崽自己跟着回家了，还躲躲闪闪的躲在树后面这样一路跟回来的。

我爸在窗户面前看着我从公园走回来目睹全程，每年我回家都拿这个事情出来嘲笑他。

4L

楼主你是什么运气？？你家小芒真的怕生？

5L

我点进来本只想柠檬一下，现在酸的把自己原地榨成柠檬汁

并且认为自己总有一天会有芒[我可以.jpg]

6L

我靠 血赚

楼主顺便认识了拉文克劳学长

拉文克劳的学长们都是面热心冷想要认识他们根本就是好难啊！

用最温柔的语气拒人千里之外，气。

7L

楼上干嘛非要认识拉文克劳学长，我们狮院第一个不服

@黄油啤酒都不能喝 回复 4L

真的怕生，平时都不要说认识新朋友了，就是已经认识但不那么熟见过几次甚至几十次面的，都要躲在我身后不肯出来。见到生人更是直接往帽子里一钻。

@黄油啤酒都不能喝 回复6L

不是的，我也是鹰院的

不要以偏概全啦，想认识拉文克劳学长最好的方式就是去抢他要借的书的最后一本（不是的

毕竟过人的智慧是人类最大的财富

8L

楼主你根本就不是运气好！小芒是非常理智而且冷静的崽，眼界也很高。话不多而且不喜欢被绑定，看上去散散漫漫其实心里是纵观全局运筹帷幄的。今年的新生们可以看看保护神奇生物的课本《妖怪们的妖怪书》新添了一章专门讲小芒的！钻帽子也不是因为怕生是因为感受到你面前的人无趣或者只会与你有短暂的交集，没有社交必要，真的很冷漠了。但是楼主想想这些人是不是都是自己社交圈最外层的？

但是小芒有一颗柔软的心，还有一点预知未来的能力，但是只能知道未来大概的方向。这一点是最新的研究结果，参见纽特学长今年在高年级课本《神奇动物在哪里》做出的添加部分。芒会主动接近善良的人，虽然多数还是不希望被饲养，但是会像座敷童子一样给靠近的人带来幸运。

虽然但是，这种上赶着往怀里钻还偷摸着求饲养的没见过。

结论：楼主巫师界活佛

9L

主楼画风突变，楼主内涵小饼干害怕牛奶举报了哈哈哈哈哈！

10L

楼上绝对拉文克劳 如果答对了抽一个小可爱给我打十个金加隆

11L

臣附议！！

除了拉文克劳还有哪个学院在论坛还用到reference

12L

楼上附议什么呢组规当摆设呢？跟我大声朗读禁止空口鉴学院！！

13L

神他妈巫师界活佛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

别吵架别吵架，帮楼主解决问题and 吸MANG

14L

可是楼主不是说因为散养不太知道自家芒的社交圈么

说不定是本来就认识的朋友

15L

神秘小芒

说不定这只喜欢社交

（我必须这样解释我也想有小芒往怀里钻

（嫉妒楼主嫉妒到倒背《霍格沃茨，一段校史》（（

@黄油啤酒都不能喝 回复 14L

真的只有见到他俩才这样，你什么时候见到一只小芒翻着跟头撞进你怀里啊！

原本只有看到我的时候才这样的，我好气

那天上完魔药课，教授继承的衣钵：不拖堂绝不罢休。

下课赶着去上占星术了

好不容易说服崽崽陪我一起上课去，因为占星术真的太————无聊了

半路被小饼干截胡了。[无念无想.jpg]

我第一次想揍崽崽。自家的舍不得，揍对家的。

16L

哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼楼主一秒

“你什么时候见到一只小芒翻着跟头撞进你怀里啊！”

无形之中怼了15L

17L

想到小饼干那个眉毛，理解楼主当时的心情了

想揍你没商量。

18L

揍了没揍了没？！

19L

打起来打起来！

20L

哈哈哈哈哈一群看热闹不嫌事大的

21L @黄油啤酒都不能喝

当然没有！学长又有什么错！

我看着与小饼干心心相惜的崽崽，心痛的与他告别。

然后我崽并没有理我，甩甩辫子走了

靠

22L

楼主不要伤心

芒：爱过

23L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

楼主：那年公园大草坪，你说你是SSR小芒

24L

给芒主顶顶！

按照8L的学术指点，这位学长和他的饼干也应该很善良吧，不然小芒宝贝怎么可能上赶着去黏着

楼主就当多交了一个朋友8

@黄油啤酒 回复 24L

学长人真的太好了，还邀请我去蜂蜜公爵玩，让两只崽崽有多一点时间在一起玩

后来还在图书馆遇见了，学长魔药课真的学的太好了，是真的什么都知道

混血王子再世也不过如此

25L

哦等一下……

教授……L Always

26L

等一下

所以现在只有饼干立场不明

心里对饼干的画面只有他被压在一堆布丁下面了2333333

27L

楼上欺负饼哈哈哈哈哈哈

28L

我比较想知道楼主的id

那你去蜂蜜公爵干什么？？

@黄油啤酒都不能喝 回复 28L

和学长坐着聊天，有时候会问些问题什么的

等两只崽约会完

学长真的超好 还给买糖吃

顺便回答26L：谁能拒绝小芒 而且我崽还那么黏人

29L

报！！饼沦陷了！

30L

啊想到两只崽崽手牵着手走在雪地里，软乎乎的眼睛都要湿漉漉了

好可爱w

31L

楼上先停一下

Hey stop it

饼干不能走在雪地里，会走软了

32L

?????????

我怀疑你在搞黄色，但是我没有证据

33L

？？？？疑车无据

34L

楼上哈哈哈是不是看不起我们饼干！我们饼是全世界最硬的饼！

我举报你拉踩！

35L

哈哈哈哈哈事情向着奇怪的地方发展了

36L @黄油啤酒都不能喝

？

还是好气啊

偏偏还是自家崽崽喜欢，还能怎么办

学长看起来一点烦恼都没有的样子 每天都带饼干过来玩

37L

每天？我的天，你们最近不准备终极巫师考试么？

我为了这个考试心力交瘁了

完全自闭 拒绝任何社交

38L

抱抱楼上 六年级真好

五年级owl（普通巫师等级考试）是学年末现在还不急，七年级的在准备NEWT（终极巫师考试），六年级无所事事，说不定楼主和学长分别是五六年级？

五年级还没开始准备OWL，六年级巫师界天堂

39L

同七年级 每天晚上复习的都要哭了

可是我根本不想当傲罗或者进魔法部啊

我为什么要参加NEWT

40L @黄油啤酒都不能喝

学长也在复习NEWT啦

而我就是传说中的六年级嘿嘿

NEWT真的很难嘛我感觉学长整天很闲的样子啊？？虽然我最近经常和他一起去图书馆。

因为崽崽的关系真的最近每天到要见面，不见面小芒也会拉着我去找他的，明明自己去就好了，真是不明白他的小脑袋瓜。每天纯聊天就能聊一个小时。

周末一般也会去蜂蜜公爵……等一下这样来说的话好像每天在一起的时间真的太久了？学长不需要复习的么？

好像耽误人家了，这样怎么行呢，今天回宿舍就教育崽崽

Ps. 但是学长真的好好，每次都买柠檬雪宝TT 他怎么知道我超爱这个糖

作为回报支付了几次黄油啤酒的钱并偷偷尝了一小口

41L

我怎么觉得？

42L

在现场！！！！！

43L

？楼上突现现场怪

44L

什么？！我闻到了瓜的味道！

45L

麻瓜嘛？

46L

Kkkkk楼上在卖什么萌啊，麻瓜研究课程不及格！

47L

42L人呢？？

48L

啊啊啊对不起

我看了个主楼就来回复了，现在才爬楼完毕。

我是看到小芒在桌上抱着饼干滚了三圈没抓稳，踢翻一盘布丁自己掉到学长怀里，但是饼干惨遭布丁活埋的目击证人。

先自曝一下我是校刊的记者，所以每天走在校园里会留心观察周围的同学。

后来也经常在学校里看到两位走在一起，经常在一起认证！

你们真的没人看到么，那天吃饭，尼可勒梅伯爵都飘来看了一眼呢！

学长你们应该都认识啊啊啊啊啊！

@黄油啤酒都不能喝 回复 48L

停！！！！！

请不要让学长掉码

49L

我天哪楼主你再慢一步我就发出来了

但是我以为大家都知道你们在一起了

50L

？？？？？

51L

？？？？

52L

？？？？？

53L @黄油啤酒都不能喝

？？？

54L

？？？

？？？这三个问号送给楼主的三个问号

非常疑问楼主问号的含义

55L @黄油啤酒都不能喝

可是

这是昨天才发生的事情啊……

56L @谁爱吃柠檬雪宝就给买 回复 55L @黄油啤酒都不能喝

是他们猜的啦

小傻瓜

57L

我的妈呀这是学长么？

58L

学长出现了！！！

59L

可是我真的看到了

在三楼占星术教室门口的透窗旁边

60L @谁爱吃柠檬雪宝就给买 回复 57L

……

这位同学

30个金加隆买你的这份记忆可以么

61L

(dbq我遁了 我错了 我以后再也不去占星术教室了

62L

我狂吸欧气！！！我的雪枭！！允许你送信的时候在桌上滚三圈！请你给我带个男朋友来！

63L

……楼上怕不是忘记了罗恩学长的猫头鹰

但是真的好浪漫啊！

水晶球面前许的愿望一定都会实现，所以在占星术教室门口表白了么？

64L @谁爱吃柠檬雪宝就给买 回复 59L

是

还有那些念着的日日夜夜一并许了

65L

Respect

我在饲养员呱呱组吸MANG也能搞到真的

66L

我心好痒

但是看楼主不太想透露的样子就算啦

但是学长真的好浪漫TTTTT怎么没人给我买柠檬雪宝呢

67L

所以最后这个楼还是歪的不成样子

我就知道.jpg（一副事后诸葛亮的嘴脸

68L @谁爱吃柠檬雪宝就给买

也不算跑题了，至少把问题解决了

“我家小芒突然跟别人跑了怎么办”

“把他的主人一并拐跑”

Kkkkkkkk

END.

对不起水文了///


End file.
